The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a golf club head, and more particularly to a method of effectively manufacturing a golf club head, which has a fusion adhesive layer made of either a metal or a ceramic.
Conventionally, there has been a method of manufacturing a golf club head by welding a plate part such as a sole plate or a face plate onto a main body of the club head which has a crown part. In order to lower the center of gravity and improve wear resistance in such a golf club head, lamination of a heavy metal or a wear resistant metal onto the plate part is performed. As the lamination means, there are methods using clad materials, or machining processes such as pressing, caulking and bolting. Moreover, as a lamination method which is excellent in adhesion and workability, a method has been known, in which after the club head is assembled by welding, the above-mentioned metal material is sprayed onto a surface of the plate part and a thermal spraying layer is formed.
In this method, however, since the metal material is sprayed onto the club head taking a complicated stereoscopic shape with many curved planes, it is necessary to fix the club head so as to assume a posture for facilitating the spraying, or to mask the curved planes except a sole part and a face part in order to prevent the curved planes from being sprayed. Therefore, since the spraying work required much labor, a production efficiency was very low, and it was pointed out that the spraying efficiency was significantly bad due to a large quantity of a spraying material wasted.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a golf club head having a fusion adhesive layer made of either a metal or a ceramic effectively, in which the golf club is manufactured by welding a metal plate part onto a main body of the club head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a golf club head having the center of gravity lowered with a low cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a golf club head which is not prone to be worn away and scratched.
In order to solve these problems, a method of manufacturing a golf club head of the present invention, in which a metal plate part is integrated with a golf club head main body by welding, comprises the steps of: adhering either a fused metal or a fused ceramic onto a surface of the plate part before the plate part is welded to the golf club head body; and welding the plate part to the golf club head body, thereby integrating the plate part to the golf club head body.
According to the present invention, as described above, either the fused metal or the fused ceramic is adhered onto the surface of the plate part before the plate part is welded to the golf club head body. The plate part is substantially flat and stable when it was placed on a plane. The plate part has a simple shape. Accordingly, since it is possible to adhere either the fused metal or the fused ceramic onto the surface of the plate part in a state that a lot of plate parts are arranged on a plane at a time, productivity can be improved. In addition, since the plate part can be easily fixed to the plane, a fusion adhered layer with a high dimensional accuracy can be formed, which is free from unevenness in the thickness Furthermore, wastage of either the metal material or the ceramic material can be reduced.
Here, xe2x80x9cfusion adhesionsxe2x80x9d may be, for example, performed by thermal spraying. Thermal spraying is performed in such a manner that either metal or ceramic is melted, and the obtained melted substance is to spray onto a surface of the plate part from a nozzle.